


And I almost had you.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lashton - Freeform, Luke is a powerbottom, M/M, Smut and Fluff, Teasing, Wet Dream, a lot of teasing actually, lashton fic, lashton smut, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Good night weirdo." Luke mocked, and then rolled over away from him.<br/>Ashton just hoped that Luke would stay quiet in his sleep this time. '</p><p>[AKA the one where Ashton knows exactly what to do to get what he wants from Luke and Luke is a powerbottom, as it turns out!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you see that crowd?" Michael gushed as the four band members strode down the hallway of their hotel rooms.

"Some chick threw a bra at me." Calum announced smugly, waving the frilly pink C-cup fabric that he had slung over his shoulder.

Ashton snorted. "We know, you haven't put it down since we got off stage."

Luke let out a loud cackle before adding

"Mikey make sure he doesn't sleep with it tonight."

It earned another loud chorus of adrenaline-fuelled laughter from all except Calum, before they stopped outside their rooms.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Ashton sighed, pulling out the keycard to the room he and Luke shared.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a bra to hold." Calum grumbled.

"Come on, I won't tell them if you do sleep with it." Michael smirked, pulling him into their room, sticking his head out of the doorframe again to yell

"Night guys!"

"Night!" Ashton and Luke called back in unison.

A night of cuddling, movies and popcorn was definitely what Ashton needed.

"Do we have any floss?" he asked, two fingers in his mouth, cooperating to try and prise the popcorn kernels from between his teeth.

"Ew thats so gross." Luke groaned from beside him in the bed, pulling a face of disgust. "Try to be ladylike."

"Oh I'm sure girls love 'ladylike' in a guy."

"Well if you're going to be _un_ ladylike, then maybe you should get in your own bed." Luke crossed his arms in mock-hurt.

Ashton responded by snuggling further into the side of his tall best friend.

"No. It's not my fault you nabbed the bed right in front of the tv. It is not my choice. There is no other way. I have to stay here forever, sorry."

Luke giggled and placed a large hand on top of Ashton's head, tangling his fingers into his golden locks.

It wasn't long before Ashton was the only one left awake, while Luke was snuggled into his left side, eyelashes brushing his shoulder, chest slowly rising and falling.  
The movie wasn't over yet, but the adrenaline had worn off, and their energy had plumeted, leaving them wrecked.

Luke could fall asleep like a log in minutes, whereas it took Ashton at least half an hour to find a comfortable position to lie in.  
Finally, though, he found one, turned away from Luke, letting him fall on his face.  
He switched off the tv and was about to settle down, when he heard Luke's breathing get progressively heavier and faster. He turned to face him, not realising that he was still awake, then realising that he actually wasn't.

Luke was having a nightmare.

He watched as the younger boys breath grew rapid, still heavy from sleep, and he started fidgeting, making barely-audible whimpering noises.  
Ashton wondered wether or not to wake him, but then decided not to. His mum had once told him that it was best not to wake someone having a nightmare, in case you frightened them into a coma, or something stupid like that.  
So he decided to wait it out.  
And he was waiting it out just fine until Luke wasn't just fidgeting anymore.

He was grinding.  
Ashton's eyes widened in horror when the younger boy let out a long, muffled moan.  
It was definitely not the terrified one of a nightmare.  
It was the moan of a wet dream.

Ashton's mum had never told him what to do in this situation. He could only stare in horror as Luke continued to rut against the mattress, emitting quiet grunts and sweet moans in the process.  
An ugly feeling churned in the midst of Ashton's stomach, and he was thankful that Luke was lying face-down, because he didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing his face right now.

A particular loud groan made him jump out of his skin, and he realised that he was just sitting, watching Luke have a sex dream.  
He could at least do something amusing. An idea formed in his head, and a smirk spread across his lips.  
He crawled over to Luke's ear and whispered in a low tone

"You are with Meagan Fox. She is wearing nothing but thigh high leather boots and a trench coat. She takes off the trench coat and pushes you back onto the bed-"

Luke let out a breathy moan.  
Ashton covered his mouth to keep his giggles quiet. This was priceless.

"She straddles you and unbuckles your jeans." He continued. "She pulls down your boxers and takes-"

"Fuck Ash."

Ashton clamped his mouth shut, freezing where he was kneeling beside Luke's pillow.

"Shit Ashton..don't stop." Luke's grinding was growing alarmingly frantic and Ashton began to panic.

"Wake up!" He yelled, freaking out and beating Luke with his pillow. "Wake up wake up wake up." He shouted repeatedly until

Luke sat bolt upright, eyes wide with terror.

"What what?!" He whisper-shouted, aware of the neighbours all around them.

Ashton let the pillow drop from his hands and scrambled to think of an excuse.

"The movie's over."

Luke stared at him in disbelief. "Oh well thank you for nearly beating me half to death. I was having a nice sleep and everything."

Ashton nearly laughed at the irony, but was too shaken up to come up with a witty response.

"Just telling you that I'm going to bed. G'night." He replied, hopping out of Luke's warm bed and into his freezing cold one.

"Good night weirdo." Luke mocked, and then rolled over away from him.

Ashton just hoped that Luke would stay quiet in his sleep this time.

The next day, when Ashton woke, the first thing he thought was 'where are we going to eat breakfast this morning?'  
Second was 'I witnessed Luke mid-wet dream and he was moaning my name.'  
He wondered if perhaps there was a different Ashton- a girl Ashton- and this was just some huge misunderstanding. Hopefully.

And, he thought, even if it was him, it's not like Luke could help it. So his self-conscious thought Ashton was hot and decided to sneak-attack him while he was sleeping. No big deal.  
Except it was a big deal because now he couldn't stop thinking of Luke moaning his name like that.  
He also wondered if Luke remembered what he had been dreaming about.

"Hey pony-boy, we're getting breakfast in the restaurant today because Michael and Calum are tired of ordering in." Luke said, walking in from the en-suite bathroom, towel hanging loose around his hips from his morning shower.  
That answered at least 2/3 of Ashton's questions.  
Then, an idea dawned on him that he probably shouldn't have acted on.

"Don't wait for me."  
Luke looked up from where he was pulling his clothes from the dresser.

"What? Why?"  
A sly smirk fought its way onto Ashton's face, and he began to make his way to the bathroom, clad in just pyjama bottoms.

"Gonna have a wank. Truly needed." He replied casually and stopping outside the bathroom to observe Luke's face.

It was quite hilarious actually.  
His face flushed red within seconds, and Ashton saw his adams apple bob when he swallowed hard.

"Oh- uh-" he cleared his throat when his voice began to wobble. "I'll, uh, see you later then."  
Ashton closed the bathroom door behind him, clapping his hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter. He didn't actually need to jerk off, but he supposed it couldn't hurt.

 

Later that evening, the four were required to hop onto the tour bus again, as they were driving to a completely different city.  
An overnight drive: Ashton's worst nightmare. He enjoyed a large double-bed to spread out on, not some tiny cocoon of a nest, that he barely fit into due to the length of his legs.

"Ew get your feet off me they smell." Michael scrunched his face up, attempting to push Calum's feet from where they were spread out on Michael's lap.

"What you don't like my natural odour now?" Calum laughed, shoving his toes further into his face. "I need the leg space."

"That is not a natural smell. That's scary." Michael rolled his eyes. "We should have more than two sofas."

"Guys, shh, you're going to wake Luke." Ashton whispered from the couch that Luke was curled up in the corner of.

"Take a picture and post it to twitter." Michael prompted giggling, urging Ashton to take out his phone.

Ashton cursed when he realised that his flash was still on, but by then it was already too late. The bright light flashed in Luke's face, causing him to open his eyes groggily.  
The other three boys watched in silence, trying not to to laugh, when he rubbed his eyes, a confused look on his face, before realisation dawned on him.

"Did you just take a photo of me?"

"No." Ashton lied very badly, rushing to type out the caption before Luke saw.

Without luck though, because he leaned over into Ashton's phone, snatching it out of his hands before he could tweet it. He pushed out his feet to block Ashton from retrieving it.

"You dick!" The younger boy exclaimed, before deleting it. Ashton let out a guilty laugh, and held his hands up in the air in defeat.

"It was Michael's idea."

Luke began typing something into the tweet box, and Ashton's eyes widened in panic, leaping up to grab Luke, who had also jumped up from the couch, holding the phone over Ashton's head.  
Calum and Michael watched in amusement, before returning to their phones, as Luke slid the door open with his foot, still typing.

"Give it back!" Ashton exclaimed, still trying to make a grab for it.

"Payback." Luke simply replied, darting for the kitchen.

"Give me my phone." He cried, and looked around, realising that he was cornering Luke against the wall.

"No way out, Hemmings. Give it to me." He raised his eyebrows, slowly walking towards him.

Luke laughed nervously, something uneasy filling his eyes.  
Ashton realised that he could play the situation to his advantage. He leaned into Luke's ear, pressing his body against him.

"I said, _give it to me_ , Luke." He said lowly.

The phone clattered to the ground, sending Ashton flying back and creating distance between them. He looked at Luke, who's eyes were like saucers, face flushed more than Ashton had ever seen it.  
He picked his phone up quickly, and it was- thankfully- unharmed. (If you don't count the bits of crumbs that were stuck to the screen.

"I.." Luke began and trailed off, speechless.

Ashton stared at him for a couple of seconds. Luke's face was practically the colour of a tomato, and his pupils were blown wide.  
God, did he really affect him that much?

"Sorry." Luke said, voice high, before pushing past him, and making his way towards the bathroom, the only private place left on the bus.  
Ashton tried to stop himself from wondering what Luke was doing there (to no avail) as he opened twitter to see what Luke had tweeted.

**Ashton5SOS:** _sorry girls I like DICK_

Ashton grinned, scrolling through the list of "same"s from chill fans, and other fans freaking the fuck out. He typed out another tweet.

**Ashton5SOS:** _I think its **@Luke5SOS** who likes dick, not me ;)_

He heard a cackle from Calum, presumably after he read the tweets, and smiled to himself, walking back to the lounge, sweeping his mind of the the fact that he was mildly turned on by the way he got Luke so flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Luke is a powerbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I FINALLY FINISHED THIS. I just wanted to take my time with it because this was my first actual actual smut, so I wanted to make sure it was all correct, plus keep the humour in it! Hope it's okay though :)

When they arrived at the fancy-pants hotel they were to stay in next, Michael immediately paired with Calum and they set their luggage down in their room, leaving Ashton to room with Luke.

It wasn't favouritism, they had all decided that it worked better like this:  
Calum was messy; so was Michael; they both didn't mind having posters of barely-clothed models and actresses on their wall. (Something Ashton found offensive and pervy.)  
The arrangement had been like this almost the entire time, save that one time Ashton decided to room with Michael, and he was nearly driven insane. Michael spent a lot of time on the internet at 3 in the morning.

Luke pretended that he didn't mind that Ashton always stole his shampoo and body-wash when he ran out, and Ashton pretended he didn't hear Luke moaning in the shower every morning; it was bliss.

As soon as Ashton had unpacked the necessities from his suitcase, he took a long, hot shower, something he couldn't do on the bus, due to limited drying space, along with actually being on a moving bus.

" _What I like about you, you keep me warm at night_." he sang under his breath, scrunching up his eyes so that the lathery shampoo wouldn't burn through his skull.

" _Never wanna let you go, no you make me feel alright_." he drummed along across the shower wall, tipping his head back to rinse out the shampoo. When he stepped out, he quickly shimmied the towel over his hair before wrapping it around his waist.  
As he opened the door, a burst of steam created a dramatic entrance.

"You look like Dracula." Luke giggled, looking up from his phone, lounging on the bed that he had clearly claimed whilst Ashton was washing off the tour bus grime.

"And you always sing so loud in the shower."

"What do you do in the shower then, Lucas?" Ashton retorted smugly, rummaging through his suitcase, ignoring that Luke hadn't answered, jaw dropping open instead. "Where are my comic boxers?"

Luke looked down at his phone sheepishly, scrolling through his twitter feed.

"Took them, sorry."

"Christ almighty. You better wash them, though." Ashton sighed, settling for a plain blue pair instead. It was irritating, however he still found it slightly endearing that Luke still depended on him, even if it was just for clean underwear.

He turned to face the other way (to preserve his dignity) before dropping the towel and stepping into his boxers. He picked it up again and towel-dried his hair, shaking it afterwards like a wet dog. He turned back around to receive the rest of his clothes from the suitcase and was stopping in his tracks. Luke was gaping at him, eyes trailing down his body, and Ashton felt slightly exposed.

"My eyes are up here, sailor." he laughed, trying to cut the tension. Luke's eyes snapped up to meet his, and a look of panic set in, realising he'd been caught. He immediately switched to staring his phone screen again, and Ashton noticed that he didn't hesitate to cross his legs.  
He didn't really know what set him off, really: liking that Luke was looking at him like that, or knowing that Luke was now very noticeably hard.

Either way, he padded over to the bedside, and gingerly sat down beside the younger boy. He tested the waters, slowly plucking his phone from his hands and placing it on the table, Luke letting him, but still staring at the gap between his two hands. And because Luke wasn't shouting 'hey what the fuck are you doing?' yet, placed on hand on the other boys far cheek, slowly turning his head to face him.  
Luke's eyes were wide and his pupils were dangerously dilated. He wasn't protesting yet, though, and Ashton took that as a good sign.

He dipped his head in, and Luke's breath hitched, anticipating what was going to come. Ashton was anticipating it too, and when Luke lifted his head and their lips finally pressed together, Ashton practically felt a jump-start in his stomach because yep- there was no going back now.  
Luke responded to the kiss immediately, kneeling up so that they weren't in such an awkward position. Neither of them seemed to worry much that they were both kissing another boy- or another boy in their band, for that matter. Ashton couldn't help but wrap his arms around the back of the younger boys neck, tummy doing small flips because this felt very, very good. Luke responded by placing his hands on Ashton's hips, then tugging him a little, prompting him to lie down.

But was he ready for this?  
Hell yes.  
He obliged quickly, letting Luke rest his head on the pillow, and then straddling his waist, bringing his hand up to cup the blue-eyed boy's face with his large hands.  
The kiss got slightly more heated then, and instead of slow, lazy kisses, it got a bit rougher, and he didn't remember who's it was first, but a tongue was introduced, and they were tangled in between kisses. Luke's hands were slowly running down his back, just reaching the top of his waistband before bringing them up and starting at the base of his neck again.

Ashton was unbelievably turned on, and he already knew Luke was. He knew what he wanted, but wasn't quite sure how to ask for it. The only way he could think of was to tug and the hem of Luke's shirt, as a signal for him to take it off.  
The younger boy immediately obliged, sitting up to do it, then twisting them around, so that Ashton's head was resting on the pillow now. He looked up to Luke, and the boy hovering above him looked so beautiful on top of him, kissing his neck.  
Ashton wanted the relief. He needed it. He looped a finger into a belt loop on the boy's skinny jeans, and pulled at it.

"Take 'em off." he murmured into Luke's mouth, and he pulled back for a second, staring dreamily at Ashton, before sitting up to wiggle out of the air-tight jeans. Ashton sat up too, distracting the boy by pecking small kisses around his neck, then becoming braver and sucking hard on the tender skin, making sure to leave one or two love-bites just above Luke's collar bone.  
Soon as the jeans were off and

"You actually are in my underwear, you ass."

"If you don't like them, take them off."

Ashton stared at him incredulously, because he never thought in a million years he would hear Luke talk like this, but goddamn was it hot.

"Come 'ere." Ashton muttered, tilting Luke's chin, so that they both fell back down to their previous position, only separated by two thin pieces of fabric. If someone walked in now, there would be no back up explanation- it was pretty much exactly what it looked like.  
Their tongues still tangling every time their open lips pressed together, Luke began to shimmy Ashton's boxers down, and he didn't even dream of stopping him.  
Then a thought hit him, quite like a brick.

"Uh, I don't really know how to.." he trailed off.  
He had no fucking clue how gay sex worked. Sure, he knew there was butt stuff, but other than that, he was clueless.

"It's okay." Luke replied, turning slightly more red than he was previously. "I do."

Ashton pulled back to look at him with wide eyes.

"Wait...you've had.."

"-porn, you idiot." Luke cut in, and suddenly Ashton's mind was flooded with images of Luke getting off to gay porn. He wrapped his arm around the back of Luke's neck and pulled him back down, moaning when their mouths collided roughly. Luke finally managed to shimmy Ashton's boxers down from underneath him.

He couldn't help but feel a little over-exposed, considering that his cock was half hard and pressing against Luke's stomach. The underwear needed to go.

"Off." was all he could demand hazily, tugging at the bright comic boxers.

Luke sat up to shimmy them off, but stopped in his tracks, and Ashton followed his train of sight back down to his crotch. He blushed furiously, but he couldn't keep his cock from twitching because if he was honest, the attention was a huge turn on.

"Luke Hemmings, if those boxers are not off in five seconds I am getting dressed and leaving." he growled, and sure enough, the underwear were off within seconds.

Ashton would have let out a chuckle at Luke's obedience if he hadn't been so completely stunned and flustered himself. He took in the sight before him, licking his bottom lip a little. Luke was kneeling in front of him, flushed and pink and semi-hard. His chest and broad shoulders were rising and falling fast.

"Fuck." he looked up to meet Luke's eyes. "Well that's something." he couldn't help but giggle. Luke gave an embarrassed smile.  
Before Luke couldn't say anything else, Ashton grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped their positions, so that he was hovering over the younger boy.

"I am not letting you fuck me in the ass, by the way." he murmured, using his arms to hold himself up as he lowered himself to kiss Luke again.

"Romantic." he scoffed, but kissing back anyway.

"I'm gonna need you to tell me what to do. So you don't get hurt or anything." Ashton said through kisses.

"There's lube in my suitcase. Go get it." Luke ordered. When Ashton looked at him incredulously,

"What? It's good for wanking. And other things. Just get the fucking lube."

Ashton obeyed anyway, falling from the bed to rummage through Luke's suitcase.  
When he returned, he took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Luke looked, spread out on the bed, sweat glistening over his naked body.  
Ashton felt weak at the knees.  
He crawled on to bed, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. He handed the lube to Luke without a word. The younger boy took it and turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm gonna have to walk you through this." he announced, opening the cap and squirting an amount onto his two middle fingers.

"I'm gonna finger myself, okay? And then when I'm ready you can... you know."

Ashton could do nothing but nod a bit too eagerly. He sat back and watched as Luke gulped, bringing one lube-covered middle finger to his hole, and pressing it there. He waited a couple of seconds before pushing it in, only a little bit at first, and then most of the way.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip, and Ashton was in complete awe.

"Should I make friendly conversation or..?"

Luke giggled as he began to push his finger in and out very slowly.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable."

Ashton scoffed.

"Luke, I'm very hard right now and you're fucking yourself in front of me. I could not be less comfortable."

Luke didn't say anything, just removed the finger. Ashton was about to protest, when Luke leaned forward to pour more lube onto his fingers. He winced as he inserted two fingers into himself this time, waiting to let his body get used to it.

"Does it hurt?" Ashton couldn't help but ask.

"No, it's just a little uncomfortable. But then it feels really good." Luke answered through pants, and although Ashton had been a little freaked out at first, seeing Luke squirming on the bed, eyes clouded and fingers slowly fucking in and out of himself was making him so hard that he had to bring a hand over to palm himself.

"Don't do that yet." Luke whined. "Don't use up all your energy yet."

"Well then I need to fuck you before I come." Ashton hissed, removing his hand from his cock with great difficulty.  
Luke licked his lips slowly, before removing his fingers from himself, grabbing the bottle of lube.

"You got a condom?"

Ashton didn't wasted any time in diving for the packet he had in his bag. When he returned, he slipped it on with shaky hands, and Luke poured a glob of lube into the palm of his hand. He then wrapped the hand around Ashton's cock, coating it in the clear liquid, and making him yelp and jerk.

"Oh." was all he said in embarrassment, and Luke went a little red, but couldn't keep the bashful smile from his face  
Luke lay back down, resting his head on the pillow.

"Okay, uh, you can do it now. I'm pretty sure you don't need me to guide you through this part."

Ashton's heart was probably beating faster than the healthy pace, as he brought himself to hover over Luke, elbows propping himself up on each side of the younger boy. He couldn't resist leaning down to give him a slow, passionate kiss.  
He shifted himself down a little, grabbing the base of his cock, and pressing the tip against Luke's hole. He looked up for approval, and Luke nodded quickly, pushing himself down a little, trying to get Ashton inside of him.  
Ashton took this as a good sign, pushing himself inside a little bit. His jaw practically dropped, because this was something extremely new for him. He did what he had seen Luke do, and waited a couple of second, giving the boy time to process.

"Go." the boy said breathlessly, and Ashton pushed in a little deeper, clamping his mouth shut to prevent any moans from escaping. Luke was warm and tight and the pressure around Ashton's cock was making him very cautious.  
He didn't want it to end too soon.  
After a couple more seconds,

"Ash, all the way."

And so, very slowly and cautiously, Ashton pushed in until he was all the way in.

"Is that okay?" he murmured.

"It's very uncomfortable, actually." Luke said with a strained voice, and then grabbing Ashton to make sure he didn't pull out with panic. "But I can handle it."

Ashton brought himself back up to Luke's face and began kissing him again, distracting him from the discomfort.

"Ash you can move." Luke announced, breaking apart for a couple of seconds.

Ashton slipped his tongue over Luke's bottom lip, as he pulled his hips out a little, and pushing back in, very slowly. Luke let out a small whine.

"You're sure this is okay, I can stop if it's too much or-"

Luke grabbed his face with both hands and stared into his eyes.

"Ash. I said fuck me."

That's all it took really, for Ashton's mind to go blank. Hey kissed harder, sucking and nibbling at Luke's lips, rolling his hips a little more.

"Fuck, okay, okay this is actually happening." Luke whimpered, leaning his head back and arching his back.

He was so fucking hot and Ashton couldn't think of doing anything else but thrusting harder.

Luke hissed. "Fuck-that's, okay, okay-"

"Do you want me to stop?"  
Luke looked at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding?" his pupils were dark and blown with lust. "Go faster."

Ashton's mind was spinning like crazy in a whir of _LukeLukeLukeLuke_ and he fucked into him harder and faster without hesitation, letting small moans and grunts slip past his lips. This was so much better than fucking any girl. Luke was so tight and controlling and hot and he was Luke.

He shifted his angle, determined to please the younger boy, so that he was thrusting upwards a bit more. After a couple of seconds, Luke let out an unexpected yelp and grabbed onto Ashton's hair for support. He looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"Sorry, I don't know, did I-"

" _Do it again._ "

Ashton figured that whatever he did, it felt good for Luke, so he thrusted in the same angle and position over and over again, pulling more moans from the younger boy.  
Ashton began to feel a tight heat pool in his stomach, and he knew he was close to coming. He felt like a fourteen year old who was masturbating to porn for the first time: completely helpless witj no control.

"Ash! Keep doing that please!" Luke cried, and the headboard was thudding against the hotel wall. "Fuck, fuck I'm so close."

This pulled a small breathless laugh out of Ashton because now he knew that he wasn't the only one. He brought one hand down and wrapped it around Luke's cock. He's be damned if he was the first one to orgasm.  
He began tugging and thrusting at the same time, and it only lasted a couple of seconds before Luke threw his head back, arching his back and letting out a strangled cry, coming into Ashton's hand.

Ashton was on the edge anyway, and seeing Luke in such a state sent him completely over, coming with a "Shit! Luke!"  
Ashton's arms couldn't hold him up anymore and he collapsed on top of Luke, panting, unable to speak or move, burying his face into the blue-eyed boy's neck.  
After a minute or so, he mustered up the power to pull out and roll over onto his back.

"That was...so good.." Luke said finally. "Like seriously...that was...the hardest I've ever come...I think..."

"Same." was all Ashton could say. He wasn't lying, either.

He rolled over on his side to face Luke. "Can we keep doing this?"

Luke raised his eyebrows. "This...as in..?"

"I don't know, exactly. But I like it. I don't wanna just fuck you. Is that bad?"

Ashton didn't even know where all of this was coming from, but he knew that he wasn't lying.

"No, it's not bad. I feel the same way."

Ashton pulled the soft covers up over them and snuggled into Luke's side.

"Good."

Later that day, when Ashton finally willed himself to get out of bed, he checked his twitter and saw that Calum had tweeted.

 **Calum5sos:** _this hotel has walls like fucking paper_


End file.
